Pride and Prejudice
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: Eren was a hopeless romantic, even though he knew he shouldn't be in his position. What exactly was his position? As his mother had stated over and over again, Eren was of a higher class then those who look for love. *Pride and Prejudice with twists* *LevixEren, ArminxErwin, MarcoxJean* *RATED M FOR GOOD REASONS LATER*


**Hello everyone! Quick note:**

**My minimum of updates will be once a week. My goal is to update as much as possible so you could end up with three updates a day if I'm feeling it.**

**I am watching Pride and Prejudice in English and I couldn't stop thinking of Levi as Mr. Darcy and Eren as Lizzy. Then to add my second ship, I'm going to make Armin as Jane and Erwin as Mr. Bingly. Finally, I will find a way to throw Jean and Marco in there so any ideas will be greatly appreciated! This will be rated M for DAMNED GOOD REASONS. There will be spicy lemons between all ships ;)**

**(This isn't exactly like Pride and Prejudice. I'm adding twists as you can obviously tell at the end of the chapter)**

Eren was a hopeless romantic, even though he knew he shouldn't be in his position. What exactly was his position? As his mother had stated over and over again, Eren was of a higher class then those who look for love. His father, Girsha, only has his money because they struck oil on their land, but barely any. Girsha decided to invest his money in the stock market which has been slowly declining since they became rich. Guaranteeing the family for poverty very soon. _That's possibly why our mother is so adamant on marrying us off, so we don't go down with them. _Eren tries to reason in his mind, but even then, he can't help but zone out his mother when she talks.

"If you saw how lower class citizens lived, you would appreciate your position more! When you finally find somebody to marry, then you will understand why I am so hard on you two." The other sibling being scolded lightly is Armin, who also feels the same way as Eren about wanting to marry for love. However, Armin is able to understand his position, even if he also wanted to marry for love. That's why their mother had the most hope for the blond headed gentleman.

"So what's the yelling for this time?" Eren asks boldly, receiving a sharp pinch to the ear.

"New neighbors have taken the lot next to ours. The owner, Erwin Smith, is holding a welcoming party and has invited us especially to come as a neighborly proposal. I have also heard word of the Ackerman's making an appearance, one of the richest families in England! They have a daughter named Mikasa Ackerman and ONE of you are to meet her, dance with her, get to know her, and propose as soon as you possibly can! Try to get on her older brother, Levi Ackerman's, good side as well." Carla Jaeger explains on one breath, her normally pale face flush with excitement. _Probably going to all be stuck up snobs, _Eren thinks with irritation, parties not being his favorite event.

"I will try my hardest mom." Armin nods and Carla gives him a warm look before giving Eren a sharp one. "I will make sure Eren behaves himself." Carla nods before exiting, leaving the two alone in Armin's room, where they had been previously. "So, when are you going to tell her you aren't interested in the female species?"

"Shut up Armin!" Eren snaps while blushing bright red, his hand instantly going over his mouth. "I won't ever tell her! I'll just run away one day when we seriously go under the boat so I can live an unmarried life. Or… Try to find somebody for me…" Armin sets his hand on top of his adopted brother's shoulder while giving him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure you will find the perfect one for you. You're an amazing person, Eren. Any person would be stupid to pass you without looking twice."

"That's the problem! I keep getting female callers and if that Mikasa chick holds any interest in me, then my life is just over!" Eren whines while dragging his knees up to his chest, twirling his finger into the lush carpet beneath him.

"Then make sure to dodge her the best you can." Armin suggests and Eren nods, hoping that this simple minded plan would hold off long enough for the party to be over with. Later that evening, after the two brothers are adorned in their suits, the Jaeger family call for a carriage and ride in silence to the Smith house. Carla occasionally sneaks peaks to Eren who simply stares out the window, not at all bothering to contain his frustration at the whole situation.

"Eren-" Carla starts, but Girsha just holds up a hand much to Eren's relief.

"Just let the boy be." Girsha orders and Carla sighs with her own frustration before starting to nit pick at Armin about everything he should do to attract female callers. When the four of them finally arrive, Armin and Eren are forced to walk in front of their parents into the house which sizes three times greater then the Jaeger household.

"Well fuck." Eren whistles, receiving a sharp pinch at the foul word. Armin nods to Eren before they finally enter the house only to be met by a large man with perfectly combed gold hair, intelligent blue eyes, and eyebrows that hold their own galaxies. Armin freezes in his tracks and Eren looks over at the boy, only to be met with the most shocking sight the brunette has ever seen. Armin is in fact _gaping _and _blushing _at the man welcoming everyone into the house. _No fucking way. Armin can't hold an attraction to him! He's a male! He is of the same sex! He isn't a female that can be married without societies bullshiting ways. _

"I'm Erwin Smith. You two must be from the Jaeger household? I'm glad you could make it." Erwin's smile is like a whole new sun has been released from his mouth, almost blinding the two boys. "I hope to become further acquainted with you through out the evening." Now, Eren has read countless romance books (more like had Armin read them to him as he didn't like reading) and he can very obviously see the suggestive look Erwin is offering in his brother's direction. Eren immediately grabs Armin's arm and pulls him away from the sparkling and chiseled God as fast as he could.

"What the hell was that?!" Eren whispers sharply while trying to snap Armin out of his shellshocked stage.

"That… That was me feeling something like what I've read. The accelerating heart beat, the instant flush of the face, the heat running through my body, the sweatiness of my palms, the absolute blankness of my mind. Eren, I think I just fell in love!" Armin almost screams at his discovery, but is quickly muffled by Eren's hand.

"You… You just fell in love with another _man?_" Eren emphasizes and Armin crosses his arm with a slight glare to his baby blue eyes.

"Is it not okay for me to be that way?" He demands and Eren can feel the word 'hypocrite' being drawn across his forehead by Armin's calculating eyes.

"Of course it is, but that means… That means mom doesn't have a single child who can marry! She's going to kill us if we don't get married." Eren states and Armin starts to fidget slightly, quickly remembering his position.

"Right… There's no way it would happen anyway… He's of a higher status. He would want to marry a nice young wife. Wait, what if I pretend to be female? What if we pretend to be female?" Armin suddenly gasps and Eren only slaps his forehead.

"Armin, stop right there. There is no way we are cross dressing."

"You two cross dressing? I want to help!" A new obnoxious voice declares and both snap their heads to the left to see Sasha and Connie, the newly married duo who are nothing but trouble.

"No way am I cross dressing! Armin, you are on your own with this."

"Don't leave me by myself! I know Erwin likes me, and it would be easier if I looked like a girl just so I can get closer to him tonight. I know it's ridiculous, but I don't want to do it by myself. Mom and Dad will never know!" Armin begs over and over again while shaking Eren's arm. Eren sighs loudly while turning sharply around, trying to build up walls even though they both knew Eren would give in. He would do anything to keep Armin happy since his parents and grandparents died. However, a certain person standing in the corner of the room catches his eye almost immediately. A short male with shimmering black eyes and down casted silver eyes is leaning against the wall, a glass of wine in his hand while his cold eyes scan through the crowd with distaste.

That is, until they land on the green eyed boy openly staring at him. The man raises an eyebrow which immediately furls into a glare before continuing it's search through the crowd. Eren had been struck by an arrow, straight through the heart. _Hot damn he is attractive, _Eren thinks but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with him. Unless…

"Let's do it." Eren declares while turning back to the other three. "You two better damned well disguise us well or I swear to God I will kill you."

**If you like it and want me to continue it, drop a review! If you want to see something happen or make suggestions (which I'm SERIOUSLY will need) drop them in the review sections. The more reviwes, the more I will want to work on it!**


End file.
